Your Hero
by Kingrii
Summary: "Shunned by his own family and town, he still holds a small hope in his heart that everything will be fine and because of that little hope, I will make him the hero that humans will be thankful for." The Alien doctor said with a huge smile on his face. IllTsuna! RobotTsuna! BadassTsuna! NotVongolaDecimoTsuna! ArcobalenoCandidateTsuna!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Were you able to find a human you think is capable of destroying our mistake?" An unidentified creature (Alien) said using their own language to an Alien wearing a human body who is currently staying on earth for a mission.

"I have a patient who I think is suitable for this mission." Dr. Yukimura replied using the same language.

A hum was heard and Dr. Yukimura loaded the said patient's profile on the out-of-this-world holographic screen.

On the the holographic screen is a picture of a 16 years old male high school student and has a very pale skin complexion.

"What makes you think this human is suitable and will not turn into that kind of monster we created?" The other Alien asked.

Dr. Yukimura chuckles at the question. "I could simply say I got attached to this human child. Humans always say that our kind are scary, but I beg to differ because by just staying in this world for a couple of months and by knowing this human child, humans are much more scarier.

How can a person who got the same blood running in their veins can cause too much harm physically and psychologically to a fragile child. What amuses me about this human child is his kind and accepting nature.

How can he forgive and accept is a mystery and I think that's what makes him more humane and suitable... no, Perfect candidate for stopping that monster.

Shunned by his own family and town, he still holds a small hope in his heart that everything will be fine and because of that little hope, I will make him the hero that humans will be thankful for." The Alien doctor said with a huge smile on his face.

"That's an acceptable reason and explanation. I expect that this problem will be done sooner." The other Alien replied and the connection drops with static sounds.

Dr. Yukimura closes the holographic screen with a snap of his fingers and walked out of his hidden alien base inside the forest near the cursed town of Namimori with the thoughts of how he will execute his plans.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi the hero sounds good... The Sawada part shall be removed. Tsunayoshi the Hero sounds better after all, this cursed surname caused him too much harm. The Sawada's will not gain anything from my favorite human because all his future success are meant for him."

* * *

Please don't question me why I posted another story. I'm begging you guys. I really want to finish this short story.

I'm currently busy with work and also doing this one.

And also, please just go with the flow about the characters hahahaha I know you want Giotto to be an overprotective older brother, but my evil mind decided to make him a bad(?) older brother.

Hope to get a few good responses

-Love King


	2. Diagnosis

A/N: I kinda got the idea after watching Inuyashiki. Damn that anime really got me and heeeeey I got 7 favs, 9 bookmarks, and 1 review Thank you very much!

Tears of Hearts - about your question why Namimori is cursed, It was Dr. Yukimura's thoughts and in his point of view Namimori is a cursed land because of how the people living there inflicts punishment and harm to a person who didn't do any harm to them.

 **Warnings: Grammatical errors**

 **Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns KHR**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Unbeta'd)**

Under the night sky filled with stars, a lone high school male can be seen lying on the slope of the river bank. Because of the darkness, his bruised thin body isn't noticeable. His sunken brown eyes were fixated at the beautiful stars and on his hand is a paper. This paper is no ordinary paper, but a diagnosis report from the hospital.

 **Date: July 26, 2016**

 **Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

 **Age: 16**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Birth Date: October14, 1999**

 **Medical History: …**

 **[Laboratory result]**

 **[CT-Scan and Ultrasound result]**

 **Diagnosis: Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia [Chronic Phase]**

 **Notes: Get a second opinion with Hematologist-Oncologist.**

 **Date: October 13, 2016**

 **First Diagnosis: Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia**

 **[Laboratory result]**

 **[CT-Scan and Ultrasound result]**

 **Updated Diagnosis: Positive to CML – Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia [Blastic Phase]**

 **Notes: Immediate Radiation Theraphy.**

As he continues gazing at the starry sky, memories start to resurface inside his head like rushing water from the river.

 _A ten year old Tsunayoshi sobbed while listening to his class adviser who is holding a test paper with a grade below the passing grade. "You're such a no-good student. I can't believe you are related to the student council president and Yoshimaru."_

The scene changed a year after that scene.

" _Don't touch me! I don't want to get your no-good illness" A girl in his class pushed him when Tsuna accidentally bumped into her. Tsuna dropped to the ground as his classmates continuously makes fun of him._

" _You're such a wimp! No wonder Yoshi-kun got transferred to the advanced class." Another classmate mocked him._

 _Tsuna stood up and ran away with tears falling from his eyes._

Another scene showed his eldest brother Giotto.

' _I got another failed exam.'Tsuna said to himself as he stared at the exam paper on his hands. 'Maybe Giotto-nii can help me. A couple of minutes won't hurt right?' Tsuna continued and made his decision to ask help ._

" _Giotto-nii?" Eleven year old Tsuna peeked from the door, but the older brother didn't seem to hear him, so he called again. This time, Giotto heard him and when he looked at Tsuna. Tsuna flinched at his gaze. His brother looked irritated. "What?" Giotto asked in irritation._

 _Tsuna flinched again and looked at him in fear. "S-sorry Giotto-nii. I'll ask you later. Sorry" Tsuna said in fear and immediately closed the door._

The scene changed again and this time it was his older twin brother Yoshimaru who is glaring at him like he was dirt.

" _When will you stop being so dame, Tsuna? You're sullying our family name."_

The memories fade away when Tsuna felt a sudden wave of pain in his bones and his body curled in pain. Tears immediately fell from his eyes as he tried to suppress his scream.

The pain doubled and because of this he screamed in pain.

"Tsunayoshi!?" Tsuna heard a man's voice and when he opened his tear-filled eyes, he saw a familiar man running towards him. Despite the unbearable pain, Tsuna slowly held out his hand where he is holding his diagnosis. The man kneeled beside Tsuna and took the paper.

"Shit" The man cursed under his breath when he read the paper and immediately fished out his phone to call for an ambulance.

"Tsunayoshi, I know you're in pain, but please, I need you to calm down and take deep breaths. The medics are already on their way." The man said and the only response he receives from the brunette is a whimper.

A few more minutes, the ambulance arrived and the medic immediately checked Tsuna's body for any other injury and took him inside the ambulance.

The man who called for the ambulance was stopped when he tried to enter. "I'm sorry, but what is your relation to the patient?" A medic asked.

The man answered. "I'm Miyamoto Junichi a friend of the patient and I am also the Chief of Staff of the Ministry of Defense. " He showed his license for verification. The medic immediately bowed for forgiveness for stopping Junichi and the chief waves a hand. "It's alright." He said and made his way inside the ambulance while the medic followed.

The ambulance drove towards the nearest hospital and during the drive; the sound of siren gave the people of the small town of Namimori a pang of worry in their hearts since it is rare for them to hear this sound.

Inside the ambulance, the medic immediately asked Junichi about Tsuna's condition and his Medical History. "His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and living alone here. Both parents and two older brothers migrated to Italy eight months ago. He got a very weak body, he's being bullied inside school, not in good terms with his family, and three months ago, he was diagnosed with Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia. Here is his updated medical report." Junichi willingly answered the question and gave the medical report he got from Tsuna earlier. The medic took it and put it on a clip board. A frown appeared on the face of the medics as they read the report which Junichi notice.

"What's wrong?" Junichi asked.

A woman among the medic replied. "He's in the last phase of CML which is very critical." Junichi's eyes went wide in shock.

 **LINE**

[Namimori Hospital]

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi has just finished his delivery and is currently signing on the log book when the entrance door of the hospital opened followed by loud rushing footsteps and sound of metal wheels on floor. Tsuyoshi turn his gaze to where the sounds are coming and his eyes widened and his body froze. On the medical bed is the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi which shocked him the most is the brunette's pale thin body and those large patches of bruises around the arms.

"Transfer for ICU." He heard one medic who is holding an IV and one of the two nurses ran to the door of the ICU room and open it for them and his eyes noticed a familiar a high-raking middle aged police man wearing civilian clothes.

"I'm sorry Miyamoto-sama, but you need to stay here. We will inform you immediately about his condition after fifteen minutes." A nurse said to Junichi and closed the ICU doors.

Tsuyoshi approached the man. "Excuse me." He greeted the man who got this worried look on his face when he turned to Tsuyoshi. "Yamamoto-san? What are you doing here?" Junichi asked.

Tsuyoshi bowed a little and answered. "I just finished a delivery here. How about you, what are you doing here with Tsunayoshi-kun? What's wrong with him?" He asked.

Junichi's eyes turned serious for a second which didn't go unnoticed by the former assassin. "I don't know how to say it, but all I can tell you right now is his health immediately went downhill after he was diagnosed three months ago with Leukemia. "

Tsuyoshi glanced back at the closed door of the ICU room in worry. He knew the child and the Sawada family aren't in good terms. Sometimes he was there to witness how his brothers were always favored because of their good reputation and he knew he didn't do any good job to stop the abuse Tsuna receives from his family and some classmates. The only thing he did for the sick teen was ask _"Are you alright?"_ and patch some wounds and bruises when he got the chance to talk with the brunette after he was beaten by some bullies. It also crashed in his mind if the brunette has a weak body because unlike his brothers who got strong build and good skin complexion, Tsuna isn't. As far as he can remember the brunette was pale and has a thin body since childhood.

"D-does his parents know?" Tsuyoshi asked out of curiosity mixed with worry and then he heard a snort from the high ranking police. "I don't think he told them yet and even if they knew, I know they wouldn't even bat an eye at Tsunayoshi. They don't accept weakness in their _family_." Tsuyoshi didn't miss how sarcastic Junichi said the last word.

The two men sat on the empty chairs in front of the ICU room and continue their conversation.

"What type of leukemia he was diagnosed with?"

Junichi shifted from his seat as he rested his head on the wall. "Chronic Myeloid Leukemia. He is already in the last stage." Junichi paused and closed his eyes with a sigh. "I just found out earlier. I was on my way home and while passing by the river bank, I heard someone crying in pain below and when I checked, it was Tsunayoshi. He was so in pain and can't even talk. It seems like he just finished another consultation from a doctor for a second opinion and decided to spend his time there when he got an attack. I can't even touch his body to comfort him after learning his condition because I'm afraid to hurt him more."

The mood around them became heavier and the memory of the death of Tsuyoshi's wife starts to resurface. Tsuyoshi inhaled deeply and closed his eyes to stop himself from remembering the dark past. With a loud exhale, Tsuyoshi opened again his eye and asked another question. "How did you and Tsunayoshi-kun met? It seems like the two of you were pretty close."

Junichi's gaze went to the ceiling as he tried to remember his first meeting with the brunette.

"We've known each other for more than a year. I was off duty at that time when I decided to jog at the park and I stumbled upon a sleeping middle school student at the park. I really thought he was sleeping, but when I approached him, I saw wounds, bruises and splotches of blood on his beige vest. He suffered concussion and I sent him to the nearest hospital. I tried contacting his parents, but they weren't answering, then I got a response from his eldest brother. They sent someone who is working for their family to take care of Tsunayoshi.

They didn't even visit him. Actually, I was to file a case for child neglect, but Tsunayoshi didn't want to. I asked him repeatedly, but he wouldn't budge until I found out who his parents are. And I know you knew where Sawada Iemitsu works for. Tsunayoshi didn't save his parents from the case, but he saved me from being targeted by the Mafia." Junichi paused and took notice that the former assassin is listening intently.

"I immediately got attached to him maybe because I have two sons. The oldest is seven and the youngest is five. I can't stop myself to care and whenever I have time, I would ask him to spend time with my family. At first he refused and because I don't take 'No' for an answer, he finally gave in and met my wife and kids. That time, I found out he's good with handling children.

The kids loved him and started calling him 'Aniki and Onii-san' and my wife also accepted him like he's one of her child after hearing Tsunayoshi's back-story from me. I asked him to live with us after his parents and brothers migrated, but he insisted on distancing from us for keeping us safe from the mafia and I was also the one who asked him to make an appointment the doctor, but he didn't inform me about his diagnosis maybe because he doesn't want us to worry. Maybe he thinks that he is not worthy of our love and care after all of the neglect and harm he received. " Junichi continued and just right after he said that, the door of the ICU room opened and a nurse and a doctor went to towards them.

Both men stood up to greet the two. "Are you with my patient Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The doctor asked.

"Yes. How is he doing?" Junichi replied worry evident in his face and tone.

The Doctor removes the medical gloves from his hands and grabs the clipboard his assistant nurse was holding. Junichi studied the doctor's expression and he didn't like what he saw. The doctor is looking very apologetic and deep in his eyes is pain.

The moment the doctor started talking. Junichi felt a drum filled of iced water was thrown all over him.

 **LINE**

[Greece]

"Say cheese!"A professional photographer said while preparing to take a shot of picture of the happy family in front of him. This family is no other than the Sawada Family who migrated in Italy eight months ago to continue the studies of their two bright children in Italy.

That wasn't just the reason why they migrated. The two said children are to inherit the largest and well-known Mafia family in Italy. It wasn't just the two heirs are in Italy along with them are their friends or also known as their guardians who will aid them.

Sawada Giotto, the eldest child who's nearing his twenty-second birthday, will inherit the Vongola Family while the second child Sawada Yoshimaru will inherit the position of their father who is the current boss of CEDEF.

"Cheese!" The family of four happily said out of excitement which followed by a couple clicking sound of camera.

The photographer checked the taken photo and smiled widely at how beautiful the photo he just took. "The others please." Called the photographer and the family of four called the other people with them in this tour.

While they are having fun, Yamamoto Takeshi noticed his phone vibrating from his pocket and he excused himself as he fished out the phone from his pocket to look who is calling. Takeshi saw his father calling via internet call. He smiled and accepted the call, but before he even got to talk his Sasagawa Ryohie accidentally punched his hands and the phone fall to the sea below them.

"My phone!" Takeshi exclaimed and Ryohei immediately apologized. Takeshi felt a hand rest on his lef shoulder and when he looks behind, he saw Yoshimaru giving him an assuring smile. "We'll just buy another one. We are also getting a new phone and sim since the current one we are using has been having problems." The young heir said which brightened the mood of Takeshi.

[Japan]

Tsuyoshi listened to the busy tone for a few more seconds before dropping the call and took a vacant seat in the Visitors Lounge.

"What's wrong with them? This is an emergency and I can't contact even one of them!" Tsuyoshi said in exasperation.

'Just this time, please show some concern to Tsunoyoshi-kun.' Tsuyoshi thought as he tries to call again the Sawada family.

'He doesn't have long life to live.'

 **LINE**

Miyamoto Mikoto, wife of Miyamoto Junichi the Chief of Staff of the Ministry of Defense, closed the door of her expensive car with a slam and ran inside the hospital while carrying her youngest child in her arms and the older son running behind her.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi's room, please." Mikoto asked in hurry and worry evident in her green eyes. The Nurse immediately looked in the log in their system. "Patient Sawada Tsunayoshi is in room 27 of East tower." The nurse immediately replied which earned a loud thank you from Mikoto.

Not more than five minutes later, Mikoto and her children arrived in front of the room where his surrogate son is confined. Walking inside the room, she felt her tears pool her eyes when she saw Tsuna's current state. Mikoto carefully put on the ground her youngest and went towards Tsuna.

When she reached the side of the bed, she dropped to her knees and put her hands on the clean white sheet covering half of Tsuna's unconscious body.

His body looked so lifeless.

"Why is it always you?" Mikoto cried her hearts out.

Junichi, who has been watching the whole time at the sidelines, curses inaudibly while his younger two son exchanges confused looks, not fully understanding what is happening. All they knew was their mother said that their Tsuna-nii was in the hospital. They were worried, of course but what they didn't understand is why their mother is crying so much as if their Tsuna-nii has passed away.

"Father, what's going on? Why is Mother crying like Aniki had passed away even though he's still right there?" asked Jirou, the eldest biological son of the Miyamoto couple. Junichi took a deep breath as he went towards his younger sons and kneeled to meet their height.

"Your brother… The doctor said he only have two months to live." Junichi bitterly said which earned a loud gasp from the Jirou and a wail from the Yuuta, the youngest.

"Why!? I don't want Tsuna-nii to die!" Yuuta wailed as fat tears rolled down from his chubby cheeks.

"W-who hurt Aniki?" Jirou asks who is still in shock after the hearing the news.

Junichi hugs both of his sons tightly to comfort them. "No one hurt your brother. He got this illness called Leukemia and wasn't treated immediately, but otou-san and okaa-san will do their best to help Tsuna, so don't cry."

The two young boys only managed to nod as they cried.

 **LINE**

 _Both men stood up to greet the two. "Are you with my patient Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The doctor asked._

" _Yes. How is he doing?" Junichi replied worry evident in his face and tone._

 _The Doctor removes the medical gloves from his hands and grabs the clipboard his assistant nurse was holding. Junichi studied the doctor's expression and he didn't like what he saw. The doctor is looking very apologetic and deep in his eyes is pain._

" _First of all, I am Dr. Yukimura and I am the Doctor in charge of Tsunayoshi-kun's case. His condition has worsened and based from his recent and present medical records, he's in Blastic phase and most patients with blast phase can't be cured. I'm sorry, but Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't have much time to live. A month or two, I can say, but I am no God to sentence his death. All of this is based from my study. We can lengthen his life if and only if Tsunayoshi's body can still take the procedures."_

 **LINE**

The first thing Tsuna notice the moment he opened his beautiful hazel eyes is the white ceiling of the hospital. He kept his gaze at the ceiling thinking what had just happened and why he is back in the hospital.

'Ah... that's right. My illness worsened and I'm dying.'

He then felt someone lightly poking his left shoulder and take a look, it was his surrogate brother.

"You're awake!" The youngest brother exclaimed as his face brightens and woke up the other occupants of the room and Tsuna noticed that Junichi wasn't in the room.

A genuine smile on his surrogate brother made his heart swell in happiness. Thanking the God above that there are still some people who are there for him and will give him loving smile every time he opens his eyes.

Tears glisten as they fall from his puffy red eyes because of his previous crying when he got an attack and reaches his left hand to caress his youngest brother's face. "T-Thank you for loving me"

The five year old followed his brother in crying as he took Tsuna's thin and pale hand. "P-Please Tsuna-nii, don't die."

Then, the nine year old decided to join them. "Aniki, Kaa-san and Tou-san promise you will get better and then we will live happily together so, please don't give up."

Their mother felt again her heartstrings being pulled violently at the sight of her children.

Tsuna's tears fell harder. "I -"he sobbed. "I don't want to die, yet" He continued and then he saw their mother, crying her hearts out as she walk towards them.

She then hugs Jirou and Yuuta and held Tsuna's hand. "We will overcome this, that's why no one should give up." She said between her cries.

 **TBC**

 **King:** **Soooo what do you think?**

 **Edit date: 10/8/2018**

 **Chapter 2 will be delayed because the laptop where I saved the chapter died. Of all the day that laptop choose to die *sighs. I'm going to try to retrieve it by this week and I'm also busy with a project in my work.**

 **Thank you for the the support and reviews.**


	3. Death

**Chapter 2**

 **(Unbeta'd)**

Junichi and Mikoto promised.

They promised that everything will be alright for Tsuna, but what happened?

They celebrated their eldest birthday at the hospital as a surprise. Some of Junichi's co-workers and partner in job came to visit with their gifts. Tsuna was so happy and he looks he gained another year in life, but right after that day everything went downhill.

Tsuna's health worsened and the medicines and different methods to cure him doesn't seem to work.

Doctor Yukimura's term for Tsuna's life became nearer and nearer. From two months to one month and became less than a week.

It was hard for him to watch Tsuna slowly close his eyes despite Tsuna's wanted to keep fighting to survive.

Here they are, crying along with the grieving sky. One by one, they threw white roses to the descending white coffin and when the coffin finally rested in the hole, they watched the workers burry the coffin along with a part of their hearts.

A few minutes later, the workers put the last piece that will complete their work and it is a black tombstone.

A woman kneeled in front of the tombstone as the tears continuously fell from her beautiful eyes. Her hands slowly traces the words carved on the stone.

 ** _Miyamoto Tsunayoshi_**

 ** _Born: October 14, 1999_**

 ** _Died: November 14, 2016_**

 ** _"Here lies the kindest and understanding son_**

 ** _A person who is like the great blue sky"_**

"I'm sorry for not keeping our promise" The woman, also known as Miyamoto Mikoto, cried.

 **˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚**

He is known as Kawahira by some people, but the strongest knew him by the name Chekerface and 'The man with the iron hat'.

He doesn't want to coexist with humans while Sephira wanted to, so the two of them decided to part ways. When Sepira died he continued his duty to monitor the Tri-ni-set. He also knew every count of humans and the notable humans who can be the candidate to be the new Arcobaleno.

For all the years he has lived, this is the first time… No. Actually it was the second time he encountered an anomaly. It was only for a short time when he felt another type of specie that isn't human nor like his specie suddenly appeared in Earth. It disturbed the balance since they accidentally killed a human and to get away with their mistake, they revived the human, but that person is no longer human.

 _It_ is more like a super advanced robot that works like human. This thing also showed incredible prowess in many things along with that is the power to heal every injury and illness. The most disturbing power this creature has is _it_ can control any man-made technologies and can kill with unknown force.

This creature must be destroyed at all cost.

That was his aim after the upcoming representative battle, but another one appeared a year ago and this one came from the previous specie that created this disturbance. He cannot let them waltz in this land and then he noticed that this specie was only monitoring the creature's actions and it seem like _it_ is looking a way to destroy it.

He was fine with that until this specie, he calls him Unknown, directed his attention to one Sawada Tsunayoshi who is also one of the notable human that can be a candidate for the new Sky Arcobaleno, but the problem with Sawada Tsunayoshi is his power is far more greater. In short, Sawada Tsunayoshi can hold all the Arcobaleno's curse, but Sawada Tsunayoshi is dying from human illness.

Chekerface decided to make a move and here he is now, standing in front of Unknown who successfully smuggled Tsunayoshi's real body from the brunette's room.

Tsunayoshi's death was a lie.

Unknown has the power to deceive human's eye like a mist and changed the real Tsunayoshi into a dummy one. The fake Tsunayoshi is in the morgue while Unknown and the real Tsunayoshi are in a hidden cottage in the middle of the forest near Namimori.

Unknown or also known as Dr. Yukimura looked at him and in recognition. "You must be the administrator of Tri-ni-set? Well, what can an _Alien_ like me can do for you?" Unkown asked with a fake smile on his face.

Checkerface remained the smirk on face and replied. "I should be the one asking you that. What are you going to do with Tsunayoshi's body?"

Unknown kept his fake smile on his face. "I'm going to save him and he will be our key player for the destruction of that monster we created." Unknown answered.

The smirk on Checkerface disappeared and his eyes darkened. He lit the Hell ring on his finger as he readied himself to attack Unknown and snatch Tsunayoshi. "You plan to make him like that creature? Then, I cannot let you leave with him."

Unknown suddenly let out a laugh. "I'm just borrowing him. He's still alive and I know you can feel the faint sky flame and sun flame that is keeping him alive. Once this mess is over, I will return him." He replied.

Checkerface studied Unkown and relaxed his body. "Of all the humans, why him?" Checkerface asked out of curiosity.

Unknown's fake smile disappeared and turned into a small real smile as he traces his hands over Tsuna's forehead. "I find him interesting and all the people who did him wrong showed who this kid really is. What power he holds is definitely strong even though this power of him only shows itself when he is alone. His kind and understanding nature is also the reason why I chose him. I am one hundred percent sure that the power he will gain in his fake body will be used in saving, not killing. Also, I can't let him die like this and I'm sure you don't want to lose another powerful candidate."

In the end, Checkerface retreated, but he made sure that Unknown will kept his word that he will return Tsunayoshi alive and still a human being.

For now, he will watch.

 **˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚**

The headquarters of Varia is in mess, but different from the normal mess they usually creates. Some parts of the building are in debris specially the Boss' room. Loud gunshots are being heard in the said room and the members and high ranking officials of the group only managed to watch their boss destroy everything he sees with his wrath.

"VOI! What hell is going on?" Squalo asked with his usual loud voice and evident to his face is the confusion on face.

A maid ran towards him and started explaining what happened. "Boss became like this after I gave him a letter from Tsunayoshi. I don't really know what is written there, but I knew what I saw. There were tears forming from his eyes."

The last part was said in low voice to avoid others from hearing this information because if they hear this, they will take it as their boss' weakness.

The moment Squalo heard Tsunayoshi's name, it immediately sent alarms inside his head and the confusion turned into a worry look and he thanked the maid from the explanation.

It wasn't a secret that Xanxus and the guardians knew Sawada Tsunayoshi. They didn't just knew the frail teen, but they accepted him as one of their family in Varia.

Their connection with the frail teen started when they went to Japan for the Ring Conflict with the Tenth generation. The trashes are doing a fine job hiding Tsunayoshi until Mammon saw the teen watching them from his room. Mammon didn't know what happened, but he felt himself being pulled towards the teen and from there everything were revealed to them.

Tsunayoshi is the third child of the Sawada Couple. The teen is being neglected for being weak and being overshadowed by his talented brothers. Xanxus didn't know what came to him that he gave Tsuna his private address for sending letters, maybe it is because he can see himself from the frail teen.

Unwanted and disgrace.

The teen is not talkative in person, but he is good at listening when others are talking. Tsuna would show different types of (cute) expression depending on what topic and he seem to be always interested to whatever conversation they are having unlike some nature of him is the reason why Lussuria and Mammon likes him.

Belphegor likes small and innocent people and Tsuna has those characteristics which made it easier for Belphegor to like him to the point he became protective when the brunette is with them.

Squalo and Levi like the kid since Tsuna understood Xanxus. Squalo is also the person closest to Xanxus learn that the two became penpals. He also noticed that the teen became medicine that can calm Xanxus.

Xanxus likes reading Tsunayoshi's letters until it stopped coming for a month. They were worried about the teen when they learned that his biological family decided to migrate in Italy and that really pissed Xanxus to the point he wanted to kill those people. They only hold back for the reason of not wanting to destroy their promise to the teen that they will not hurt them.

'Damn they and they don't need Tsuna's kindness.' Squalo said three years ago.

They only visit him sometimes because they don't want the teen to be dragged in Mafia and Tsuna has a guardian who works at Japan's police force. This method of communication is enough for them

So when Squalo confronted his boss, he wasn't expecting the tears flowing from his eyes despite the wrath look on his face. Squalo doesn't like this. There is something wrong and this involves Tsunayoshi.

"What's wrong, you shitty boss?" Squalo calmly asked and earned a pure hate look from Xanxus.

"You better stop me because I can't stop myself from murdering those trashes." Xanxus angrily replied.

The other guardians of Xanxus appeared and sent questioning looks behind Squalo.

"I know you wanted to hurt them for years, but the kid will be upset with us if that happen." Squalo replied.

Xanxus' wrath flames intensified and the scars on his face became bigger. "He's dead!" Xanxus shouted, his voice shut everyone who are whispering and who are about to speak.

Death is common to their profession, but the death of someone important to them is different.

"W-who?" Squalo stuttered. His body suddenly felt numb.

"Who's dead, Boss?" Lussuria followed as he went beside Squalo.

Xanxus threw the gun he was holding to the wall beside him and shouted. "Tsunayoshi is fucking dead and it's all their fault!" He went to his table and picked up the resting three one-half size papers and two of the paper is not written by Tsunayoshi, but Tsunayoshi's surrogate brother.

"These! These paper states all of his suffering!" Xanxus shouted again.

The other Varia members' blood run cold and immediately went to Xanxus to read the letter.

The first letter they read is the two letters written by Jirou.

 _Dear Xanxus-san,_

 _I am Miyamoto Jirou. I'm sorry to tell you, but Aniki passed away today November 14. He was battling a disease called Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia which is also in Blastic phase. Aniki's health went downhill after our celebration of his seventeenth birthday. He received your gift, and he really love the colors of the scarf, specially the orange scarf._

 _He wanted to apologize for not sending a thank you message for you and the others. Aniki lost his ability to move on his own and speak loudly. The doctor said, it was caused by the disease. Mother and Father did their best to help Aniki's condition and Doctor Yukimura too, did his best to help Aniki, but Aniki's body couldn't take the pain anymore. I heard that his spleen was enlarge and the nerves inside his body starts to deteriorate._

 _Aniki hid his condition to us because he said that he doesn't want us to worry and even you and the Varia._

 _I know you know about his parents and I want to tell you that I hate them. I hate them for making my brother's life hell. I heard with my own ears that his biological mother cut the money they are sending to Aniki which he uses for his medicine. She also accused him for using it for using the money in illegal drugs because of the sudden raise of amount Aniki withdraws. Aniki tried to explain himself but his mother didn't listen._

 _Yamamoto-san tried calling his son, but no one is answering or replying to his messages. Father decided to hide Aniki's condition to them because he doesn't want to Aniki to suffer anymore, but at the same time wanted to contact them because even though Aniki doesn't say anything we knew that he still wanted to see them._

 _I was there when Aniki is crying because of the sudden attacks of pain in his bones, but all I can do is watch him and I can't even hold his hands while the attacks are happening. I fear that I will hurt him more. I'm just a ten year old boy who can't do anything, but watch Aniki suffer until he lost his battle with his disease._

 _Before Aniki finally took his last breath, he was in so much pain. The room is filled with cries of pain until his cries became silent whimpers. His eyes were dropping, but I can see in his eyes that he is still fighting because he doesn't want to die yet._

 _I don't know what I saw at those moments because I was crying so hard when I saw a flicker of light on his forehead and his usual hazel eyes turned into a beautiful sunset orange hue. It was brief, I don't know if our parents and Doctor Yukimura saw it, the light, no. It wasn't a light, but a flame. An orange flame._

 _I was standing right beside him and suddenly, he reaches for my face and wipes the tears flowing from my eyes. I held his hand and he looked to my eyes and whispered this words._

 _"Thank you for loving someone like me and please tell Xanxus I'm sorry that we will not be able to meet anymore." and followed by "Please tell them I'm sorry for being a disgrace to our family."_

 _Everything was so fast. When the small orange flame on his forehead disappeared, he closed his eyes and he's gone._

 _Also, I want to inform you that Aniki goes with the name Miyamoto now. On his last birthday, father surprised him a signed paper that the higher ups in the government approves his request to adopt Aniki in our family. With Aniki's biological parent's abuse and abandonment, Father managed to convince the government and Aniki finally became Miyamoto Tsunayoshi._

 _His final resting place is in Tokyo Memorial._

 _Thank you for being there with Aniki. I'm sure Aniki is watching us from heaven._

 _PS._

 _There is another paper in this letter. Please don't lose it because it was written by Aniki before he got another attack that stopped him from moving._

 _-Miyamoto, Jirou_

Squalo immediately looked for the other paper that was said in the letter and when he saw the said paper, he only managed to bit his lips, stopping himself from crying.

 _Good day Xanxus,_

 _I just want to thank you for everything. I don't have any much time left in this world. My body is becoming weaker and weaker. I was diagnosed with Leukemia and the doctor said I only have two months to live._

 _I'm sorry for not telling you about my condition because I don't want you to worry even though you won't admit it. I'm really glad I met you and the others. Thank you for all the memories you've created with me even though we can only meet twice a year, but these kind of exchanging letters brought us closer. I will cherish all our memories and I hope you too._

 _My life may be meaningless, but deep inside my heart, I'm wishing that I was useful to you and the others._

 _This may be the last letter you will receive from me so, I will write all the things I want to tell you and the others._

 _Squalo, I don't know if you know this, but I really love your hair. I'm also trying to have a longer hair, but my hair is so fluffy and I look like my brother Giotto. Please stop shouting or else you'll lose your voice early._

 _Mammon, I really love your illusions. Sometimes I'm thinking of learning that ability of yours, but I know that doesn't fit me. I managed to summon an indigo flame, but it always changes into orange falme and whenever I try activating it, it weakens my body so, I stopped. I wish I can still see you use your illusions. When we meet again, and I hope we do, can you please show me the universe? I want to see the stars._

 _Belphegor, I still don't like you throwing those pretty knives around people, but if that makes you happy, I can't do anything about that. Just don't hurt innocent people._

 _Levi, I know you're strong, but please stand up for yourself. And seriously guys, stop bullying him._

 _Lussuria, one of my wishes is to learn martial arts and I promised myself when I get better, I will ask you to train me, but that will not happen anymore. I love how doting you are to me, and I really appreciate it._

 _And lastly to everyone in the Varia, remember your will and pledge to Xanxus. He may be an ass, but he's nice. Fight for what you think is right and never lose hope. Don't overwork yourself._

 _When I'm gone, please don't remember my dark days, but my happiest moments with you._

 _I love you all and thank you for everything._

 _-Miyamoto Tsunayoshi._

"Fuck!" Squalo cursed loudly enough to be heard by the people outside the destroyed room. He shoved the paper in Lussuria's hands and sat on the broken couch. "He died five days ago." He whispered and bit his lower lip with so much force causing it to bleed.

"HE DIED FUCKIN' FIVE DAYS AGO!" Squalo finally shouted as he stood up and kicks the nearest broken wood on the floor.

Outside the room are the lower ranking members of the Varia and along with them are the maids who knew Tsuna by name and in story based from the lower ranks are telling. They knew the brunette's reputation and they do feel bad for him and when they heard Squalo's angered shout was so shocking for them.

"Prepare the tickets. We are going to Japan and we will pay some respect for him." Xanxus sternly said, but you can see in his face and specially his eyes the regret and anger.

Regret because he wasn't able to notice and help Tsuna with his condition.

Anger because of Tsunayoshi's damned biological family.

 **˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚**

 _[Somewhere in America]_

A man wearing a white shirt and black slacks stared at his own reflection on the flowing water of the river. His pale face and blonde hair is splattered with blood. The crystal clear water became red and his face slowly showed a most evil smile. His gaze from his own reflection turn to his left side and there, just right beside him are pile of dead bodies he just killed.

"I've never felt so alive." He said and let out a small chuckle.

His chukles slowly became louder and became a full blown laughter.

This man is _it_ and the _monster_ Checkerface and Unknown are talking about.

He calls himself as Dio.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Finally! AN UPDATE!**

 **This chapter was really hard to recreate. I tried to retrieve the original chapter, but the hard drive is already dead in the end, I decided to recreate this chapter.**

 **You may be confused in this chapter, but there will be flashback in later chapters and I hope I finish this one this year.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated.**


	4. Dead People Rising

Nephlim-Diafire5 – Well, this story is kind of crossover between KHR and Inuyashiki: the last hero, but the only idea I got there is the robots and their abilities and the rest are OC.

ACasualPotat- Hi! In this story Tsuna has all the flames and they are really strong. The reason why Reborn and the others didn't notice it is because Tsuna's flames kinda has their own personalities. They don't want anyone to see them, but Tsuna though Unknown and Kawahira knew about it because, you know, they're different species. Because Tsuna holds powerful flames, his body cannot take it.

And yes, Unknown wanted Tsuna to destroy Dio the monster, but he needed a stronger body. Unknown wanted to keep Tsuna alive because he really likes the brunette that's why he created a robot body that can go on par with Dio.

5862-senbonzakura – I haven't watched Jojo but I know that name and Dio's name just came out and it was already too late to change ahahaha

To the others who reviewed, Thank you very much! Your reviews really helped me.

Oh before I forgot, TYL arc didn't happen here.

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Unbeta'd)**

Located in the middle of the forest near the cursed town of Namimori is the hidden base of Unknown or also known as Dr. Yukimura by some humans. The base is invisible to the naked eyes and is being protected by an unknown barrier. When you enter the base the first thing you will see is an empty room with no doors, but if you look closer you will see a hidden button at the farthest corner of the empty room. Only observant people will notice it because it is so small and if pushed, the room will instantly change from wooden interior to metal and a door will appear right beside the button that will lead to the main room.

In the middle of main room is a cylindrical tank in horizontal position filled with unknown substance that makes the person inside float. Thin wires and thick tubes are connected to the tank. One of the thick tubes supplies oxygen while the other two are the input and output of the unknown substance.

Some of the wires passes through the glass and patched to the different parts of the body inside the tank. The other ends of the wires are connected to a huge control machine. This machine has a monitor that shows different types of information coming from the human inside the tank and just like the life support in the hospital the machine can be heard giving continuous sound of beeps.

While listening to the beeps, Unknown looks at the unconscious human body lying or most likely floating inside the tank with solemn look on his fake human face. He traces his hands to the thick glass of the tank as if he wanted to touch the item hanging at the neck of the human.

It was the item, a pacifier, Kawahira or also known as Checker face left for Tsunayoshi.

Yes, the human body inside the tank belongs to one Miyamoto Tsunayoshi who is now free of the illness that caused his _death_. Unknown used their world's technology to cure Tsuna's body from all the illnesses he had.

"The earth is now in your hands, Tsunayoshi-kun."

 **(** **｡** **•** **́‿•̀** **｡** **)** Let's hug Tsu-kun

 _Fourteen hours after Varia read the letter._

Xanxus laid the fresh bouquet of dark crimson roses with mix of Chestnut Flower on top of Tsunayoshi's grave.

"Why is it always you?" Xanxus asked with so much bitterness and despite the always angry look on his face, anyone can see that he is in so much pain by just looking at his eyes. His guardians decided to leave him for while, giving him the chance to be alone with the brunette.

Xanxus looks up at the clear blue sky as the autumn wind blew as his mourning clothes sways along. It was a habit he built up after meeting the brunette. When they are not together he would just look at the sky and for some reason he would feel that the brunette is with him.

After Xanxus, who stayed for an hour just looking silently at Tsuna's gave, the other Varia members followed and one by one laid their chosen flowers. Bel gave a bouquet of Delphiniu, Squalo gave Freesia, Amaryllis and Red Carnation from Lussuria, Elderberry Blossom from Levi and lastly, Sweat pea Flower and Cypress from Mammon.

All of them were silent and just staring at the grave stone, and then a few minutes later they felt a presence approaching them.

"Thank you for visiting him." Mikoto said with a hint of gratefulness in her tone. Even though the Varia are prideful, arrogant, and scary they make way for her for the reason that Mikoto is the person who thought Tsuna as her own son and loved him unconditionally

Mikoto brought another pot of fully bloomed cactus and laid it along with the other flowers. She kneeled in front of the grave and traces Tsuna's name with so much sadness in her eyes.

"I know you don't want problems and chaos, but your dad wanted to condemn those people who hurt you especially those people in your school. You cannot blame your dad because he is an Admiral and head of the Ministry of Defense and for him his family's protection weighs as much as the country. He regrets that you needed to die first before he gets the justice he wants." She sadly said while the other listened to her.

"Your classmates and teachers doesn't know yet because the doctors and nurses kept their mouth shut for the guilt they felt also, Yamamoto-san kept his silence and is silently mourning for you." Mikoto continued.

"Good because I want to see their sorry-ass faces when they find out that he died and gets eaten alive by their guilt when learned that they've been tormenting and abusing him when he is terminally ill."

All of them looked behind them and sees Xanxus standing with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

" –especially those trashes in Italy. Those fuckers have the nerve to have 'family outing' while their youngest is dying. I'll make sure those fuckers will be the last to know about his suffering and death. I promise that those trashes will die in guilt." Xanxus continued furious.

 **(** **｡** **•** **́‿•̀** **｡** **)** Let's hug Tsu-kun

Kurokawa Hana is smart and everyone knew that. Before Hana acts she always asks or questions first and if satisfied, she will start to accept those people to be near her.

And here comes the Sawada siblings. To her eyes, they are the most troublesome along with their so called followers, well the Hibari siblings still fell to that category. They have the nerve to build _family_ relationship with other people while they left their youngest in the dark.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is weak, _physically._ With all those chaos around the older siblings, Hana knew that the youngest will not stay alive, but for sure if those brothers of Tsuna protect him like how they protect their so called followers, the youngest will survive.

But who is she kidding? Just like her and anybody else, they never paid attention to a weak loser like Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's just a waste of time, but why? Why is it only her who noticed the sudden disappearance of Sawada Tsunayoshi? Is it because she sits behind the brunette or is it because of her curiosity and observant characteristics?

The brunette has been gone for more than a month now.

She had a hunch that the brunette is sick because she had seen the brunette getting thin, paler, bruised when touched with less force and heck those blood when he coughs.

Hana told no one and now she is trying to solve a mystery that concerns the brunette. Where is he and how is he?

The first place that popped out to her mind is the Sawada Residence, but when she went there no one answered her. The neighbor told her that they haven't seen Tsuna enter and exit the house for a while. The second place is the hospital and when she approached the nurses and asked for a certain name she was met with guilt looks in their eyes.

'Weird' She thought and pressed to ask more questions.

"He's been absent for more than a month and I want to know if he's been admitted here. He doesn't look good when I last saw him." She continued.

The two female nurses stationed at the nurse station at the front door exchanged looks and Hana didn't like what their eyes are telling. Hana waited for an answer and when the nurses stop looking at each other, one of them took a deep sigh and Hana noticed that both nurses cannot look at her eyes.

"Sawada –sorry. Tsunayoshi-san is no longer admitted here. He passed away seven days ago."

Hana only managed to look in shock at the two nurses.

Almost an hour after her visit at the hospital, Hana found herself offering a bouquet of purple Hyacinth in front of the gates of the Sawada Residence. She doesn't know where the brunette had put to rest and the nurse doesn't know either so she ended up in front of the Sawada Residence. There are no tears, but in her heart she felt so much guilt.

For not standing up for him.

For not approaching him.

For not helping him.

She's not a vocal person that's why she's conveying her feelings by using Hyacinth which mean 'forgive me'.

Kurokawa Hana is the first person aside from Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and the doctors in Namimori to know about his death.

 **(** **｡** **•** **́‿•̀** **｡** **)** Let's hug Tsu-kun

He felt something warm is hugging him. He slowly opens his tired eyes and the first thing he saw is a familiar pacifier floating in front of his face. The last time he saw this item was when Reborn, his older brothers' tutor, was in Japan and his pacifier is color yellow unlike this one in front of him. It was clear until it burst into different colors.

The sudden burst of colors almost scared him because it reminded him flames in different color, but it also reminded him of the flames he and Varia are creating. The brightness wasn't hurting his eyes so he simply watches the colors expand and wrap him.

The flames are warm and it really felt good.

The flames bursting from the pacifier disappeared and the former clear pacifier is no longer colorless, but holding seven burning flames inside. The sight is beautiful and he wanted to continue watching the flames burn, but he feel so tired. He decided to close his eyes again and drifted to sleep.

He'll watch them when he wakes up.

 **(** **｡** **•** **́‿•̀** **｡** **)** Let's hug Tsu-kun

Unknown watched in amazement when his favorite human finally opened his beautiful hazel eyes after sleeping for a week. He noticed that Tsunayoshi didn't notice his current position because the brunette is just staring at the floating clear pacifier in front of his face.

Then, all of a sudden the clear pacifier burst into different color of flames and wrap around the brunette. The sight was beautiful, but his sight only lasted for a few seconds. The flames went out like someone just blew the fire like the fire on a birthday candle. Unknown saw the former colorless pacifier produce seven active flames inside it.

"The curse has started" Unknown whispered as he watches Tsunayoshi close his eyes again and drift to another sleep.

He exhaled loudly and turns his back from Tsunayoshi. He walks towards the control machine and pushed a key on the board. A holographic screen appeared on air, above the machine, and the screen turned on and showed beautiful scenery of a flower field. At the heart of the field is a copy of the body of a familiar brunette inside the tank.

"The artificial body is ready" Unknown emotionlessly said and pushed another button and all of a sudden, the wires connected to Tsuna's head gave a bright white light and the light ran to the machine. One of the monitors of the machine lit and a signal antenna came out and a bright beam of light came out from it.

Unknown watches the body at the flower field sat up.

 **(** **｡** **•** **́‿•̀** **｡** **)** Let's hug Tsu-kun

Tsuna knew he died. He can still remember those pained cries of family and oh God –Jirou! His younger brother who held his hand until his supposedly last breath!.

"Why am I still alive?" Tsuna asked aloud. His voice sounded panicked and confused.

Tsuna looked at his surrounding and notice that he is standing in the middle of a flower field. He looked at his body. He's wearing dark orange long sleeved hoodie, black pants, and his shoe is just a plain red sneakers.

'What's going on?' another question he asked himself in panic.

Tsuna looked at his surrounding again with raising panic, he decided to close his eyes to calm himself and when he open his eyes, the sight made him drop to the ground.

There is a simulator included in his vision. Tsuna may not be the best, but he is starting to understand what is now happening to him. At some point he became a robot. He watched movies and read manga with _mecha_ genre and all things and people with simulators like what he has are robot.

"S-simulator? Is this for real? " Tsuna mumbled and then the simulator responded at his question. He watched videos about artificial intelligence and for him it's hard to believe, but now that it is happening to him. The simulator scanned the whole area Tsuna can see and in just a second a description appeared at the side.

 _ **Ikumo Kogen, Miyazaki Prefecture**_

Huh?

"Huh? Why on earth am I in Miyazaki?" He asked again, but the simulator didn't respond.

"Ah! Onii-chan is awake!" A child's voice said behind Tsuna.

Tsuna immediately turn his head and body to look behind and behind him is a female child with color black bob cut hair and wearing a green dress. Tsuna's simulator immediately scanned the girl and showed her profile.

 _ **Name: Yamaguchi Hitomi**_

 _ **Age: 9 years old**_

 _ **Description: Daughter of Nanadaime Yamaguchi Hiromi.**_

 _ **Currently studying at Tokyo Elementary**_

 _ **Likes orange and flowers**_

Yakuza.

The child is connected to the biggest syndicate in Japan and Tsuna just wanted to run, but his weakness to children stopped him. Tsuna looked around and it was just her and him.

"What are you doing here? Are you lost?" Tsuna asks as he lowers himself so the child will not have difficulty to look at Tsuna's height. Tsuna's small for his age, but this child is smaller.

The child looks at her beautiful and must be branded shoes with a small pout on her face.

"I'm lost. My guards suddenly disappeared and while I'm looking for them I saw your orange hoodie! I really like orange and you look really beautiful while surrounded by these flowers. Since I'm lost I decided to sit beside you and I've been sitting with you for like an hour! I thought you're dead because you didn't even move or breathe and when I tried to look for help you suddenly sat up." The child explained.

Tsuna frowned at her answer and started questioning why her guards suddenly disappeared. This child is the daughter of the Yamaguchi-gumi's boss and they lost her.

That's weird.

Tsuna smiled kindly to the child. "What's your name?" He asked to avoid getting question by the child why he knew her name. The child told her name and Tsuna responded with his.

All of sudden, a loud gunshot was heard and Tsuna's simulator immediately tracked the oncoming bullet towards the child. Tsuna immediately hugs the child for protection and the bullet hit.

The bullet hit Tsuna's temple, but to Tsuna's shock there's neither pain nor blood. The weird part is the bullet sounded it hit something metal and Tsuna is sure it came from his temple.

While hugging the scared child, Tsuna watches his simulator scan the whole place. Tsuna looked at the whole place as his simulator scanned it and to his shock there are fifteen armed men surrounding them, but they are fifteen meters away from them.

One by one, the men started to emerge and run towards Tsuna and Hitomi with guns pointing at them. Tsuna is weak and Tsuna knew that fact, but when a child is in danger he doesn't know where he gets the resolve to protect them.

Just like Yuuta and Jirou, he will make sure nothing happens to the children near him. Children are pure and innocent and they must not be hurt. Tsuna hugs Hitomi tightly and whisper to ears.

"Hitomi-chan, I'll protect you." He whispered and closes his eyes tightly and the armed men started shooting them.

As the shooting goes on Tsuna is desperately looking something in his simulator, a switch or something to destroy these men, then a tab popped and Tsuna read it. He got missiles and he can shot using his arms and use his fingers as sniper gun.

'Missiles it is' he said to himself.

Tsuna opened his eyes and uses his simulator to look for weak spots of the men, but Tsuna doesn't want to kill so he only looked for spots that can disable them. 'Knock the guns, shoot he hands and feet.' He said to himself.

He felt something happening at his back and to his shock, there is where the missiles are located. The missile activated and shot what Tsuna directed. The guns were knocked from their hands, their hands and feet got shot and this happened for only five seconds.

Tsuna watches the men drop on the ground and with one final scan around the area, Tsuna finally concluded safe to let of the child.

Hitomi clutched the sleeve of Tsuna's hoodie and slowly look at the crying men on the ground. "They are Hitomi's guards!" the child cried.

"Why did you attack us?" Tsuna sternly asked the men, but he is only met with furious look.

"Are you working for other _famiglia_?" Tsuna realizes what he just said. 'Ah. Wrong term. I should've used _Yakuza_ '

No one answered, so Tsuna decided to let go about the subject and report the attackers to the police. Tsuna scanned them and saved their profiles for him to report to the police later, but all of a sudden his simulator acted on its own and starts to send the saved profiles to different emails in the Police Headquarters of Miyazaki Prefecture.

Scared, Tsuna grabbed the child and starts running away. Tsuna and Hitomi hid behind one of the nearest building.

The police immediately acted and went to Ikumo Kogen and there, they saw fifteen men lying on the bloody flower field.

 **(** **｡** **•** **́** **‿** **•̀** **｡** **)** Let's hug Tsu-kun

Tsuna found himself and Hitomi flying above the clouds, hidden from the people below. Tsuna accidentally triggered something in his simulator to open again his back and activated it to make him and fly. Good thing he was holding the child in his arms when that happened. Both of them were scared at first and when Tsuna explained it to the child who accepted it easily.

The child looked at Tsuna with sparkles in her eyes after that, but for Tsuna this is still hard to believe.

When he has time to brood, he's definitely going to look for answers.

While flying, Tsuna heard someone. It was faint at first, but when he focused to the voice it became louder.

"Hitomi! Where are you!?" A mature female voice cried.

Tsuna took another scan below and his simulator directed him to where the cry is coming from. The sun is already setting when Tsuna and Hitomi reach the land. Tsuna decided to land at the bck of the house where there are no people visible. This place is the Yamaguchi rest house in Miyazaki, his simulator provided.

He carefully let down Hitomi on the ground. And let the child run to where her mother is searching for her.

"MAMA" Hitomi shouted and threw herself to the Yamaguchi-gumi Oyabun while the said boss opened her arms to her child.

"Where have you been!? We've been looking for you!"

Tsuna clenched his hands when an image of worried Mikoto flashed before his eyes. Tsuna turns his back at the sight of mother and child and immediately flew away.

Hours later Tsuna found himself standing on a cliff somewhere in Japan and staring at beautiful moon across the sea.

He was still conflicted about his current situation.

Tsuna took away his gaze from the moon to his pale and human hands.

 _Human_

He doesn't even know anymore if he's still human after all these changes.

A pain look flashed on his face as tears starts to pool in his eyes.

 _Tears_

Tsuna wanted to laugh because robots can't cry.

He looks up at the dark sky filled with stars with pained look. "I can't even die peacefully." Tsuna muttered. Tsuna closes his eyes as tears fell from his eyes and focused his hearing to the sounds made by the waves.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open when he heard _something_ drop behind him. He immediately looks behind him and saw a person in black robes and his body is covered in bloody bandages.

" _Fucking hurts"_

Tsuna frowned at the voice. It wasn't Japanese, but Italian and to his shock, he can understand it.

'Must be the simulator's work' he said to himself and listened more if the voice is coming from the person in front of him.

" _Damn. Of all the time why now? I can't even move my fucking body."_

Tsuna concluded that it was really coming from the bandaged person. 'So the simulator can scan everything even what a person is thinking?'

Tsuna decided to walk toward the person and kneel beside him.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asks and Tsuna's eyes met angry ones.

" _Fuck. Someone saw me and a civilian."_

"Uhm… You don't need to worry about me. I will not tell anyone about you –If that's what you want." Tsuna responded making the other person's eyes widened to his response.

Disregarding the person's reaction, Tsuna scanned the person's body and to his horror the whole body is rotting. "This is terrible! How on earth are you still alive?" Tsuna exclaimed in horror and immediately remove the bandages.

After Tsuna removes the bandages Tsuna noticed the tears prickling from the person's eyes and he unconsciously reached for his face to wipe away the tears, but when both of his hands touched the rotting skin of the man, Tsuna's simulator activated and a loading bar appeared.

Tsuna's eyes winded when he read the words above the loading bar.

 _ **Restoration: Initializing**_

 _ **Restoration: starting**_

The loading bar starts to fill.

At the same time the man felt something inside and outside his body shift. His eyes stared to the shocked eyes of the brunette.

Tsuna watched with mixed emotions as the skin of the man in front of him return, to what Tsuna think, to normal.

Not even a minute has passed when the stranger's skin return to its normal look. Tsuna immediately retracted his hands from the man's face and look at his palms with mixed emotion.

Shock, confusion, and amazement.

 **(** **｡** **•** **́** **‿** **•̀** **｡** **)** Let's hug Tsu-kun

 _CEDEF Headquarters, Italy_

"Boss, here's the report regarding the massacre in America. "

Sawada Iemitsu, Current head of CEDEF, accepted the folder from Oregano and scanned the contents in it and he cannot stop himself from frowning.

'Eighty six people died of bullet shot to their hearts and heads, but there are no bullets inside their body.' Iemitsu repeated inwardly.

He was so caught with the report in his hands so when his heir, Sawada Yoshimaru, barges inside the room he almost took his gun and shoot, but when he saw his son's panicked face, he retracted his hands from his gun.

"What's wrong, Yoshi-kun?" Iemitsu worriedly asked while his son is catching his breath.

When the young heir finally catches his breathe, he immediately opened the television in his father's office. "Dad, someone attacked the pentagon" Yoshimaru said in disbelief while he looks for a news channel with breaking news.

 _What?_

"What? Are you serious?" Iemitsu asks in shock. He stands up and walks towards his son who finally found a breaking news channel.

"— _ **Fire fighters are in and out of the East part of Pentagon and it has already been fifteen minutes since the fire has started. According to the witnesses, it was a rainfall of missile that came from above. As of now the military are checking their cameras for anomalies since the sensors that surrounds the Pentagon didn't activate for any incoming attacks. "**_

After watching the news regarding the bombing of Pentagon the current boss of CEDEF, Yohimaru and his guardians, Vongola Decimo and his guardians, and Vongola Nono along his guardians decided to hold an emergency meeting.

"We could ask Varia to go and check who is behind the attack." Yoshimaru suggested.

Giotto looked at his brother with calculative look before moving his gaze to their grandfather in approval. Timoteo understood what Giotto wanted to say so he nodded his head in approval. "Yes. That would be the best choice. Thank you for your suggestion." Timoteo paused and looked at his lightning guardian.

"Ganauche, call Varia and tell them that they are needed here as soon as possible."

Ganauche nodded and fished his phone from his pants and immediately dialed the number of Squalo's office. The other line is just ringing and that's weird because with just three rings, Squalo will immediately answer the phone.

The other occupants of the room noticed Ganauche frown while waiting for someone to answer.

"He's not answering." Ganauche mumbled and looks at the screen of his phone.

Few more rings later, someone finally picked up the phone and Ganauche was about to scold the person in the other line when a female voice spoke. "I'm sorry Master Squalo is not available right now."

"Is that so? How about the other Varia officials? Nono has important mission for them." Ganauche replied while the other occupants of the room listened.

"I'm sorry Master Ganauche all Varia officials are not available. They are out of the country and they didn't tell us when they are coming back. "The female replied.

"Are you fucking serious? Can't you tell them to fucking hurry up and return here immediately? This mission very important and where on earth did they go? I don't think those activities of them are important." Ganauche replied back his tone raising and the female on the other phone went silent for a moment

Some of the guardians raised their brows.

"Okay Master Ganauche, I will tell them immediately. "

 **TBC**

 **KING: Thank you very much for the reviews, likes and bookmarks.**

 **Yes, I did say that this is kind of crossover between Inuyashiki and KHR. I'm sorry, but the Sawada family will be last to know about Tsunayoshi's death and it will be grand hehehehehe. By the way, who do you think is the bandaged man? One guessed what organisation that man belongs.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated *chuu**

Flower/color meanings:

Dark crimson rose – Mourning (Xanxus)

Chesnut Flower – seek justice (Xanxus)

Delphinium – big heartedness (Belphegor)

Freesia – Innocence (Squalo)

Amaryllis – Splendid beauty (Lussuria)

Red Carnation – Admiration (Lussuria)

Elderberry Blossom – Kindness (Levi)

Sweet pea Flower – Departure/Goodbye (Mammon)

Cypress – Mourning/Despair (Mammon)

Cactus flower – Maternal Love


	5. It's All for you

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the precious chapter.**

 **ACasualPotato: It wasn't Tsuna who attacked the pentagon. The attack happened while Tsuna is in Miyazaki.**

 **jmmdh07: Yes, yes this a somewhat crossover with Inuyashi. I said it from the previous chapters.**

 **Cafuchi: *winks let's see what will happen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **It's all for you**

 **unbeta'd**

Tsunayoshi found himself inside a cave... no it wasn't just a cave, but a facility hidden inside the mountain residing between Tibet and Nepal.

 ** _Location: Mount Everest_**

 ** _Facility name: Vendicare_**

 ** _Short Details: Prison house for the rule breakers of Mafia._**

 ** _Official Member Count: 8_**

 ** _List of members: Bermuda von Veckenschtein_**

 ** _Jager_**

 ** _Jack_**

 ** _Alejandro_**

 ** _Small Gia_**

 ** _Big Pino_**

 ** _Carmela_**

 ** _Angelo_**

The simulator informed him.

So how did he end up here?

When Tsuna was gaping at his hands after his miraculous actions the person, his name is Alejandro which his simulator informed him, suddenly pushed him backwards and black chains starts to wrap around him. The simulator and his intuition didn't react so he thought that he wasn't in danger, but still he cannot stop himself from getting nervous.

 _Nervous_

Tsuna wanted to laugh at that. Robots doesn't have any emotions or feelings.

And here he is after being pushed and dragged in a black portal, he find himself inside a prison facility.

"Um… Alejandro…san? Where are you taking me?" Tsuna asks nervously while the said man is dragging Tsuna by his chains.

Alejandro didn't stop from walking and look warily at the brunette.

"How did you know my name? I didn't even tell you and in fact this is the first conversation we had." Alejandro replied.

Tsuna wanted to smack himself for blurting the other's name. He forgot that he was just hearing the man's voice and he was the one that kept talking. So Tsuna thought of answers that will not end up badly for his part. And before Tsuna can answer more bandaged people appears.

 _"_ _W-WHAT ON EARTH!? ALEJANDRO!?"_ A feminine voice came from one of the bandaged people in front of Tsuna and Alejandro.

Just like earlier, the words are spoken in Italian, but Tsuna can understand it because of his simulator that translates what the others are saying.

 _"_ _The one and only, Carmela."_ Alejandro replied.

 _"_ _How on earth did you get your body back!?"_ This one came from a male.

Just right after the unknown male said that, Alejandro tugs the chain causing Tsuna to be forcefully walk forward.

 _"_ _Ask this young lad over here."_ Alejandro points his thumb towards the brunette and the brunette almost cowered when he felt the burning gazes from the other bandaged people.

* * *

Bermuda cannot believe his own eyes when he saw one of his men back from his original body. Bermuda studied the body and it was no illusion. Everything is real.

His gaze then went to the uncomfortable teen whose face has an uncanny resemblance with the heirs of the Vongola Famiglia and CEDEF.

"You…What's your name?" Bermuda unconsciously asked the brunette due to shock from seeing his officer in his original form.

Tsuna on the other hand is reading the information his simulator is spouting.

 ** _Name: Bermuda von Veckenschtein_**

 ** _Positions: Founder of Vindice/Vendicare, Holder of Clear Arcobaleno Pacifier_**

 ** _Former positions: Arcobaleno, Strongest Arcobaleno_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

"I'm…" The brunette trails and Bermuda notices that the brunette is in deep thought and there is also this conflicted look on his face. Bermuda waited for an answer.

 _Am I still Miyamoto Tsunayoshi?_

"T-Tsuna. Call me Tsuna." The brunette solemnly replies.

"You seem uncertain about your answer" Bermuda warily said which earned a sad smile from the brunette.

Tsuna lowers his gaze and meets the dark floor. For some reason he suddenly felt telling to the Arcobaleno in front of him his condition. His simulator and intuition aren't detecting any ill intentions from the others.

"You're right –I'm uncertain about who I am." Tsuna started.

Bermuda and Alejandro quirked a brow from the brunette's answer then, Alejandro remember the brunette's reaction after healing him.

The brunette was shocked, and amazed.

It was like the brunette wasn't even aware of his powers.

"Do you have any relationship with Iemitsu and Nana Sawada?" that question made the brunette flinch.

'He knew them.' All of the Vindice members said inwardly when they saw Tsuna's reaction, then they notice that the brunette is starting to shake.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead." Tsuna stated emotionlessly.

Bermuda immediately looks at Jack and sent him a look of order to find any details about _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. The Vindice member immediately worked on it leaving the others with the chained brunette.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is dead and so is Miyamoto Tsunayoshi. He died….He died….I –I died. I s-shouldn't be alive" Tsuna starts muttering to himself as his body quiver and tears starts to pool from his eyes and when he lifted his tearful eyes and made contact with the floating baby.

"I shouldn't be alive! I died! I –I lost my battle with leukemia a-and…" Tsuna sobs remembering the every pain and regrets he had and then he remembers the warmth.

The quivering stops and his tears starts to fall slowly.

The feeling of warmth hugging him and that – _flames._ Those beautiful flames that burst out from the clear pacifier.

 _Clear Pacifier_

Tsuna gasped. " _Flames… Pacifier…_ " Tsuna mutters in shock as he kept his gaze from the Vindice Founder, who on the other hand is now confused from the series of emotional break down from the brunette and then he started spouting the damned pacifier and flames.

Bermuda growled and Tsuna knows that even if the baby is covered in bandages Bermuda is glaring at him. "Why do you know about the curse?!"

Tsuna flinched at the baby's tone. "D-Dream. I don't know if it was a dream… I saw a clear pacifier floating in front of my face and then it burst into colorful flames, then I woke up." Tsuna answered truthfully which earned mixed reactions from his audience.

Just right after he said that the vindice member who Bermuda ordered to investigate about the brunette returned with stack of papers on hand.

"Boss, I found everything about Sawada Tsunayoshi and Miyamoto Tsunayoshi" The vindice member said as he gave the stack of papers to Bermuda and Jager.

Tsuna watches them nervously as the two vindice higher ups reads the stack of papers which he thinks is information about him and Tsuna cannot understand why the two are frowning while reading them.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Miyamoto Tsunayoshi is the same person. According to the police reports, Court Cases, and Medical reports Sawada Tsunayoshi is physically weak, but his parents and brothers are not aware or they are turning blind eye about this. He was being bullied and neglected from his school, home, and the streets.

He was diagnosed with Chronic Myelogenous Leukemia and during his treatment his biological mother Sawada Nana cut off the money he receives from them causing the treatment to stop. His illness worsened in three months leading him to be bed ridden for a month and his biological family are not even aware of this.

The kid had a close relationship with some higher ups from the Japanese Government and a month ago, the head of the Ministry of Defense, Miyamoto Junichi, and his wife adopted Sawada Tsunayoshi and changed his name to Miyamoto Tsunayoshi.

On November 14, 2016 he died and his body is buried at Tokyo Memorial." The vindice member summarized.

Jager and Bermuda kept on flipping the papers and scanning it one by one.

"And he did said that he died, but he's here alive and doing healing magic or what shit that power is called." Alejandro mumbles.

Bermuda stops reading and tossed the papers to Jager then flew towards the brunette. "You did die, but why are here _alive_. Care to tell me what happened to you?" Bermuda asks again.

"I-I'm not really sure myself. I'm sure I died that day. I was talking to my little brother before I lost my life and then I saw this pacifier burst in to flames and I woke up in Miyazaki. I died in Namimori Hospital and I woke up in Miyazaki. And really I think I'm not even a human anymore."

The others looks at him confused.

Tsuna took a deep breath and to their shock, Tsuna's hand that isn't bounded by the chains suddenly transformed to something like a machine gun while the parts of the hand and its skin are still there. "Because I don't have any of this abilities when I was still sick and if I have miracle working hands I could've saved myself from dying like what I did to Alejandro-san." Tsuna clarified and returned his hands to its original form.

Bermuda and the others found themselves speechless.

* * *

Xanxus gave his most hateful gaze to the people in front of him. Both of his hands are itching to grab his new flame guns and shoot them especially the two heirs and their fucking father.

Behind Xanxus are his respected guardians and men and they are just like him, they are seething.

Giotto and Timoteo did notice this and they were curious because Xanxus has been always angry, but today is definitely the worse one. It seems like any moment he will burst into flames and destroy everything around him.

"You seem to be on edge today, Xanxus." Giotto said. It wasn't a question, but a fact.

Xanxus hand twitch again as if daring to grab the gun on his waist and shoot the blonde to his face.

Reborn definitely quirked a brow at this. Something big must've happened. "You're awfully quite today. Care to share what's bugging you?"

Xanxus growls, but what they didn't expect is the response from the mist Arcobaleno. "Fuck off, Reborn. Just get on what you want with us." Mammon sneers.

"Okay, okay. We are very sorry to call you suddenly when you are having a break. –The pentagon was attack two nights ago and we are worried that it has something to do with the Mafia and these past days and weeks there are multiple massacre happening around United States and there is a report earlier today that it now reached Europe. Now, we want Varia to investigate this matter and capture those responsible to these occurrences."Timoteo ordered.

"We're fucking assassination squad, not investigators. Why can't your heir and his dogs do this?! Are you fucking afraid to lose your heir?" Xanxus angrily asked and Giotto and his guardians took offense to this.

"You fucking bastard. Remember you lost to the heir and his guardians you called dogs during the ring conflict." Iemitsu angrily said to Xanxus.

Xanxus gave his glare to the CEDEF boss. "Bastard. I lost because I don't want to upset him. We're fucking out. We will not participate on this because we are fucking assassins. –lets go."

Xanxus turns his back and walks away with his men trailing behind him, but his went abrupt when Reborn said something.

"I'm curious to who might be the person behind your anger. This person must be really special to you and the others to become like this." Reborn's smirk gave them immediately the thought that he is definitely going to find out who this person is.

Under his hood, Mammon eyed the Sun Arcobaleno.

"As if you can use him against us." Xanxus sneered and walks away.

Iemitsu clicked his tongue in annoyance then, he looks to his eldest son.

"Giotto, take Reborn and your guardians with you and return to Japan. Look for the cause of all of the mess Xanxus made."

Giotto eyed his grandfather who in return nodded, agreeing to what Iemitsu said.

* * *

 _Two days after the meeting between Xanxus, Vongola and CEDEF_

Kurokowa Hana stared to the piling flowers in front of the gates of the Sawada Residence. She knelt down to remove the withering flowers and threw them to the nearest trash can.

The news about Tsunayoshi's death immediately spread out when someone saw her placing the same flower on the fourth day. A neighbor of the Sawada asked her for what purpose are the flowers and Hana told the elderly woman the reason.

Sawada Tsunayoshi died and that's not all, but also the neglect and abuse she and everyone in Namimori did to the brunette.

The woman's blood turned cold and she seemed frightened.

 _"_ _W-we must place a shrine for him! I-if we don't he will take vengeance and Namimori will be dead!" The woman in horror._

The elderly people especially those who bullied and hurt the brunette when he was still alive built a large shrine near the entrance of the town's gate and filled it with gifts and flowers.

Hana wanted to laugh. "Look what you have done to this town. Your death brought fear to Namimori and its people." Hana mumbles while arranging the flowers.

 _"_ _No one must forget him because Namimori caused this."_

That was the words that has been passed to everyone living in Namimori and to Hana's shock, the people agreed to it. Even though there is already a shrine for Tsunayoshi, people still went to the brunette's house to offer flowers.

Hana stands up and take one more glance before going home.

* * *

Giotto stared in curiosity to the new shrine in front of Namimori gates. They were a few feet away from the shrine and of course they immediately noticed it because of the long line of people placing flowers and gifts to the shrine.

G is really curios to what deity the shrine was built for so he grabs a student from Nami High who happened to pass by them.

"Oi brat, what's that shrine is for?" G asked.

The male Nami High student immediately recognizes the faces of the people in front of him and G was sure that the kid turned deathly pale before running off while screaming.

While the kid is running only one thought is running to his mind. 'The main people who brought pain to Tsunayoshi are here.'

The kid's scream earned them a few glances from the other people and really, Giotto and his gang were really shock when people gave them wary glance and start to murmur to each other.

Lampo was sure he heard some of them saying something about vengeance and ghost and that made the greenette point accusingly to this friend and boss. "Giotto! I'm pretty sure I heard vengeance and ghost and I think one of your admirers died and is seeking vengeance!"

G smacked his head. "Fucking idiot. What are you even sayin?" G gave Lampo an annoyed look.

Lampo rubs his aching head. "Like what I said, I heard them saying vengeance and ghost! What do you think I would think? Of course someone died!" He screamed the last sentence which definitely silence every person around them.

Lampo's shout irked Alaude and starts chasing the greenette around Namimori while Giotto and the others sighed and continue their walk to their house.

While on their way, Giotto, Reborn and the others cannot fathom why people are still giving them wary looks. "Giotto, are you sure you didn't leave any bad impression here? People are giving us weird looks." G asked which Giotto answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Daemon on the other hand gave an answer. "Not only Giotto, but his whole family left something bad… or should I say _someone_." Giotto and glared at his mist guardian because he understood what he is implying.

Daemon chuckled at his boss' reaction. "No need to react like that. It's like you're being protective over him." Daemon gave him sarcastic look. "Because the last time you didn't even bat an eye to that child" Daemon continued.

"What the fuck?" G's voice made them stop from glaring at each other.

They turned their attention to where G is looking and to their shock, again, there is a huge pile of fresh Hyacinth in front of Giotto's family house.

"So you finally returned." A cold and familiar voice greets them from behind and when they look behind, it was Tsuyoshi, Asari and Takeshi's father.

"Dad!" Asari exclaimed and gave his father a huge smile, but the older man didn't bother to return one which is very bothering.

"What's wrong, dad?" Asari asks in worry.

The frown on Tsuyoshi's face deepened. "You and your brother didn't even bother answering my calls and messages." The tone of his voice were hard.

"I'm sorry dad. Some of the phones, including mine, were destroyed when we accidentally blew up the kitchen and Takeshi dropped his." Tsuyoshi's son apologized.

Giotto's hyper intuition flared up and it is telling him that something important must've happened so he decided to offer continuing their talk inside the house.

He was about to ring the doorbell to their house, thinking that Tsunayoshi must be inside, but Tsuyoshi stopped him with his words. "Don't bother to ring that." The older man coldly said which earned a questioning looks from Reborn and Giotto.

"The house is not locked and Tsunayoshi is no longer here." Tsuyoshi remained his cold voice, but Giotto is pretty sure that he can hear sadness behind it.

'Something is definitely wrong' Giotto feared.

"I think we really need to talk, Tsuyoshi-san." Giotto said and they made their way inside the house and made themselves comfortable by sitting on the vacant sofa and wooden chairs.

"Tsuyoshi-san, I'm pretty sure that there is something weird happening here. The new Shrine at the front gate, the warry looks from the people, the pile of hyacinth in front of the gate, and you mentioned that Tsuna is no longer here. What is happening here, Tsuyoshi-san?" Giotto asked and the people around him saw the mixed emotions of worry and confusion he is giving.

Tsuyoshi eyed the brunette's eldest brother warily before he answers.

"All of those you noticed: The wary looks and murmurs, the pile of flowers, and the shrine are all about one person…" Tsunyoshi paused and he notices the disturbed look from the blonde.

"All of those are for the dead –Tsunayoshi died three weeks ago and the people here are afraid that his spirit will take vengeance and destroy them and this place." He continued.

Tsuyoshi wanted to laugh at their reactions, but he was too angry that it took almost ten months before they returned to this cursed town.

"Are… are you joking, Dad?" Asari looked terrified.

Tsuyoshi let out a sigh and leaned his back to the backrest of the sofa.

"I wish I am, but I was there when he lost life…The small and weak flickering sky flames on his forehead gave him the power to speak again, but he still lost his life." Tsuyoshi removes his gaze from the blonde and turn it to the ceiling.

"Namimori lost a pure sky –Like I told you, I was there when he died, but going back to the beginning where everything started and went downhill. When you and your family migrated to Italy and left the child here alone with no helpers, he was diagnosed with chronic myelogenous leukemia in other words, cancer and it is a type of cancer that starts from blood-forming cells of the bone marrow.

Imagine the cries of person in deep pain every hour. We can't even hold his hand to comfort him because of the fear that we might hurt him more.

But then, let's return to the story. You left him with a card where he gets his money for the treatment, but then your mother thought he was doing drugs because he was getting thinner and paler every time she reads the reports and told it to your father to cut his money to teach him a lesson.

Tsunayoshi wanted to argue, but your mother doesn't want too, so in the end, Tsunayoshi's illness worsened and his cancer immediately went to the last stage and a month later he died.

No one even noticed it, except for that girl named Hana. She is the one responsible for the piling bouquet of flowers. She was very sorry and four days later everyone learned about his death. The shrine is for Tsunayoshi. It is made to contain the gifts from the people so that Tsuna will not destroy them.

Oh, and just to inform you, Giotto. The Miyamoto family filed a case of child neglect and abuse against your parents which they immediately won and they received permission from the court that they are allowed to adopt Tsunayoshi.

He is no longer Sawada Tsunyoshi, but Miyamoto Tsunayoshi. Child of Miyamoto Mikoto, wife of Miyamoto Junichi of the ministry of defense.

Too bad the brunette died a month after his birthday."

Giotto only managed to clench both of his hands in guilt.

'I was too late to ask for his forgiveness'

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

 **Please review :) Your reviews can lift up my sad heart.**

 **WARNING SPOILER:** **  
**

 **Giotto and Xanxus will have a face off all because of the stolen letter from the brunette.**


End file.
